Grace
by WeatherWatch
Summary: Her cheeks are tinged pink from the chilled winter air; she holds out a small, gloved hand, tempting the pale man, her sentence having caused the air to steam with the warmth of her breath.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours. Pretty much all JK's *--sigh.**

**Grace**

The large pond can be seen through the trees, lit up by the glow of hundreds of magical lights that rest in the branches. It is only a metre deep in summer, so during the winter months it creates a perfect and safe ice surface, smooth and still. If one draws closer still - until the pond in its entirety is able to be seen - the tiny, graceful figure of a blonde witch will come into view.

She is dressed in a pale blue dress, her hair - unencumbered by any form of restrictive tie - trailing behind her as she glides across the surface. The only head covering is a pair of fluffy, white earmuffs.

Her cheeks are tinged pink from the chilled winter air, but the cold weather does nothing to affect her perfect skating, leaving her to gracefully perform pirouettes as she makes her way from one end of the pond to the other in complete bliss (the only sound breaking the night's silence comes from the sharp blades of the skates as they pass over the ice). She is completely unaware of the masculine figure standing, motionless, under the snow-topped trees at the periphery of the clearing. His eyes follow each of her elegant movements.

As if alerted to his presence by some supernatural force, the ice skater turns, and locks gazes with her silent observer. Slowly, she directs her tiny frame towards his position at the edge of the tree-line.

_Come and join me, Draco. _

She holds out a small, gloved hand, tempting the pale man, her sentence having caused the air to steam with the warmth of her breath.

The man, Draco, slinks closer - towards the pond's perimeter.

He is dressed smartly, but sensibly for the frosty weather, in black pants and cashmere sweater, with a silvery scarf warming his neck.

_Your talents on the ice are far greater than mine. _

He slides a gloved hand into hers, gently pulling her to his chest, his feet firmly planted on the snow-covered ground.

_Everybody knows don't take kindly to being bested. _

He presses a kiss to her forehead; her eyes plead with him.

_Skate with me, my love._

The blond man gives in, and transfigures his shoes into a handsome pair of black ice skates before he allows her to tug him towards the centre, their hands tightly clasped.

She was always stunningly beautiful; fine cheekbones, straight blonde hair, and a petite, perfectly proportioned, frame. In public, they are surrounded by an aura of wealth and status; a living reminder of the old power of the aristocracy - but in the privacy of their home, hidden from the eyes of reporters, she is a warm character. She has a cascading, silvery laugh that reaches her eyes, making them crinkle in mirth, and enhancing her beauty a hundred-fold. He is glad that it is reserved for him (he know he is selfish, but he can't find it in himself to care) because when she smiles, it is as if his world becomes lighter.

She is happy in their home; humming to herself as she wanders through the house, reading poetry in the tea-lounge - but she is happiest at times like this; gliding gracefully across the ice (he would do anything to make her happy, so he skates - despite his mediocre abilities).

Ensuring her pleasure is his favourite pastime.

Slowing them both until they stop, Draco turns her to face him, bringing their bodies close together, and rests his hands, fingers laced, at the small of her back as he stares into her blue eyes.

_I love you, Astoria Malfoy._

She smiles. A soft little smile that is happy and relieved and loving, all at the same time.

_And I will always love you, my Lord Malfoy._

She presses her lips to his in a chaste, loving kiss.

When they break apart, her hands reach around his neck to play with the downy soft hair at the nape of his neck.

_I really do love you, Draco._

Draco's breath creates a puff of steam and a smile forms on her pretty face. He wandlessly transfigures their skates back to shoes before leading her back up the pathway towards the hazy lights of their home.

**Naaaawwwww. Innit sweet…  
I don't know =P I was like "Ice Skating! Astoria!" - more or less, anyway - and then this just happened. That's pretty much it. =D  
(I felt I should redeem my other Astoria's Malfoy – the one from 'A Ring' – because he was all cold and emotionless. This one is in luuurve ^_^ )  
Enjoy!**


End file.
